supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Smaug (Primeval Dawn)
Smaug is the first dragon and monster Eve converted. He, along with the other Alpha Monsters are the Monster Generals of Eve's monster army. Smaug is also the infamous dragon from the Hobbit book. Biography After Eve was converted into a Leviathan hybrid, she began her work by creating the first fallen beast of humanity, the Alphas. Smaug was the first human to befall of Eve's powers and turned into a dragon. Smaug was Eve's strongest children and he and the other Alphas lead Eve's monster army. When Eve was banished by the Alpha Phoenix and her children, Smaug and the other monsters were shocked and furious. They drove all the phoenix into extinct and then the Alphas went their separate ways. Smaug became infamously known in a book in the present called the Hobbit. He invaded the Dwarf Kingdom of Erebor, 150 years before the novel was made. Smaug heard rumors of the wealth the Dwarf Kingdom possessed and invaded it. He went up against the Kong Thror and unleashed his fury. Smaug stole all the gold and treasures and occupied a mountain for the next 150 years, guarding his hoard of riches. One day, while Smaug slept peacefully, the Gandalf recruited Bilbo Baggins to sneak inside the cave were Smaug rested and steal a beautiful golden cup. Smaug had kept track of the stolen treasures for centuries and listed every item he took. He noticed the cup's absence and went in search for the thief but he was unsuccessful of finding Bilbo and went back to rest. The Dwarves send Bilbo a second time, only that he uses a secret tunnel due of narrowly escaping his first encounter. Smaug detected Bilbo trying to steal his treasure even though the latter was invisible through the use of the One Ring. Smaug's weak point had been uncovered by Bilbo when he detected a bare patch in the jewel-encrusted underbelly of the dragon. Bilbo barely escapes with his life and during his ranting of retelling his encounter and from what he learned, a thrush overhears the importance of Smaug's weak point and so Bard the Bowman shot an arrow at Smaug's weak point, incapacitating him. Power and Abilities As the first and strongest monster, Smaug is superior than other dragons and alphas. He is capable of matching Higher Angels, Greater Demons, and Great Old Ones. * Elemental Manipulation: Smaug can manipulate the basic elements of nature. he can control fire and temperatures. ** Pyrokinesis: Smaug can generate fire balls or flamethrower attacks in his human form to harm Greater Demons, Deities, Elite Fairies, or Higher Angels. In his dragon form, he can shoot fire from his mouth. ** Thermokinesis: Smaug can generate extreme heat from the palm of his hand to melt the most durable metal. He can burn Higher Angels, Greater Demons, Chief Deities, or other monsters. * Immortality: Smaug is over a thousand years old. After taking over the Dwarf Kingdom, he lived for another 150 years guarding his treasure without aging or wither. He is the oldest among Alphas. * Dragon/Magic Immunity: as the first and Alpha Dragon, Smaug is resistant to dragon-killing swords and cannot die of a simply stab. As any dragon, Smaug is immune to magic spells/rituals as they do not have any affect on him. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Smaug cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. All weaponry made from humans would simply bounce off of his skin. Smaug however does have a weak point, a bare patch on his underside, which is how he was incapacitated by Bard the Bowman. * Shape-Shifting: Smaug can revert into his true form, his dragon form and all of his powers and abilities to a higher degree. ** Flight: In his dragon form, Smaug can fly with his wings. ** Natural Weaponry: Smaug can use natural weapon such as his dragon claws to severely harm individuals. *** Retractable Claws: Smaug in his dragon form can use retractable dragon claws to slice through he most durable metals such as tungsten or steel. He is capable of harming Higher Angels, Greater Demons, Chief Deities, and Elite Fairies. His claws are also coated with a powerful potent venom to weaken the strongest supernatural entities. * Super Senses: Smaug has supernatural senses of sight, hearing, and taste. He can see a person's body temperature and feel the scent of an individual through his tongue like certain modern day lizards that use this method to track their prey down. Smaug was capable of sensing Bilbo, even when the latter was invisible with the One Ring * Super Strength: As the first monster and strongest dragon, Smaug is physically stronger than any monster. He can match the strongest angels, demons, deities in battle. Smaug in his human form can overwhelm all angels except for Grigori and Seraphim, all demons except for Dukes, Cain, and Lilith, all monsters except for Eve, all deities except for Titans, and all fairies except for the Fairy Tribunal. In his dragon form, Smaug's powers and abilities are far superior than before and to overwhelm him it would take Samyaza, Seraphim, Eve, Kronus, Cyclops, Hecatoncheires, or high tier Great Old Ones to match and kill him. * Super Speed: Smaug in his dragon form can move twice as fast than any jet created in the present time. he can outmaneuver some of the fastest monsters except for the Alpha Vaewolf, Wendigo, and Werewolf. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping. * Bare Patch: In his dragon form, Smaug has a bare patch on his underside. If anything is struck through there, he'll be easily incapacitated. Smaug has gone through gone measures into hiding his weak point. * Dragon-Killing Swords: As the first and Alpha dragon, Smaug can resist being killed by a dragon sword however if he's struck by it multiple times he will die. Destroying Beings * Elite Fairies: The three Fairy Tribunal can match Smaug in his human form, however in his dragon form, Smaug can overwhelm any of the Fairy Tribunal. * Eve: Smaug's mother can overwhelm and kill him. * Greater Demons: Smaug in his human form can be overwhelmed by Dukes, Cain, and Lilith. In his Dragon form he can physically overwhelm any demon and it would take Lilith and Cain with the First Blade to take him down. * Higher Angels: Smaug can overwhelm all regular angels or below but Grigori and Seraphim can overwhelm and kill him. In his dragon form it would take Samyaza and the strongest Seraphims to kill him. * Great Old Ones: Smaug can overwhelm low tier and match mid tier Old Ones. He can be overwhelmed by high tier such as Cthulhu. In his dragon form he can equally match high tier Old Ones. * Mongrel: Eve's ultimate creation the Alpha Jefferson Starship can overwhelm and kill Smaug. * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy Smaug without effort. * Primordial Species Level Entities: Smaug can be destroyed by Archangels, Archdemons, Primal Beast, Eldritch Horrors, Protogenoi, Necromancer, King Oberon, Eon, and the three Horsemen. * Titan Level Entities: Smaug can overwhelm and kill Chief Deities with or without his dragon form. He can overwhelm Titans as well but it would require the strongest Titans like Kronus to bring Smaug down and kill him. Cyclops and Hecatonchires can overwhelm and kill Smaug. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: All angelic weaponry can kill Smaug. He can however survive an angel blade unless struck to his vital organ or bare patch. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can destroy anything in creation. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * Primordial Level Weaponry: The personal weaponry of an Archangel, King Oberon's Staff, Necromancer Scythe, Protogenoi's Divine weaponry can destroy him. * The Colt: The colt can kill anything except for a few certain individuals, which are the Primordial Species. Smaug can be killed by the colt. Category:Primeval Dawn Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Dragon Category:Strongest of Species Category:Villains Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 6 Villains Category:Alpha